


The Hiding Spot

by lilacskies1928



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskies1928/pseuds/lilacskies1928
Summary: "You can't hide from us!"Challenge accepted, Mrs. Bray.





	The Hiding Spot

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written in my English seminar about a childhood hiding spot. Based on a true story.

“You can’t hide from us!”

Challenge accepted, Mrs. Bray.

Two small children ran across the nursery playground, scouring for the perfect hiding spot from their teachers. Although they were – at the time – the same height, one always insisted she was taller. She wasn’t. One had sleek brunette hair, neatly tucked around her face in a coconut-like bob, the other had wild, untameable, fiery-red curls scraped back into a ponytail in a crude attempt to control them.

Up the tree? One couldn’t climb.

Crawl under the gate and run away? One was wearing tights and didn’t want to rip them.

The bushes? The bushes… they’d always been a little afraid of that corner of the playground ever since Matt and Matt told them a troll lived there… hiding, waiting to snatch up little children and eat them whole. However, a challenge was a challenge, and so off they ran, holding hands, ready to escape the clutches of a possible monster.

A small leafy entrance, just big enough for two four-year-olds to crouch and waddle through, led to a winding, dark, tunnel-like maze of scratchy branches and berries that – thankfully – neither of them felt the urge to eat. After what seemed like a century of exploring to two tiny minds, and endless shades of green, they finally made it to the perfect child-sized den in the center, equipped with a sofa carved from imagination and the stump of an absent tree.

The perfect lair for future shenanigans.


End file.
